Previously, many types of cup lids have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to cover a cup while permitting access without removing the lid.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. NoInventorIssue Date4,629,088DurginDec. 16, 19865,197,624DodaroMar. 30, 19935,253,781Van Melle et al.Oct. 19, 19935,509,568Warren et al.Apr. 23, 19965,657,898Portman et al.Aug. 19, 19976,089,397Van MelleJul. 18, 20007,246,716 B2DurdonJul. 24, 2007
Durgin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,088 teaches a beverage container lid that includes a foldable flap which may be opened to allow the user to drink from a beverage container. A recess in the lid receives the opened flap and firmly secures the flap in an open position. The recess includes a pair of detents on either side or an overhang at one end which cooperate to hold the flap firmly within the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,624 issued to Dodaro is for a cup lid having a peripheral flange to fit over cup rim and a central portion containing a reclosable access flap movable between an open and closed position. A pull tab is formed on one end of the flap and a hinge on the other. The closure flap engages a first retainer element to releasably retain the reclosable access closure flap in the open position.
Van Melle et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,781 discloses a disposable volume-extending drink-through lid for hot and cold beverages that extends beyond the upper edge of a drinking cup. The lid may be integrally formed by thermoforming to include a cup engaging section allowing a consumer to drink without leakage or spills while moving or in a moving vehicle.
Warren et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,568 teaches a molded plastic lid of the drink-through type for use with a conventional beverage cup. The lid has a rim, a raised crown portion and a top. The top is flat and is formed with a recess extending laterally to the side walls. The recess exhibits a structure which may be depressed into a stable inverted condition which provides an enlarged drink-thorough aperture immediately adjacent the side wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,898 issued to Portman et al. is for a cover having a chamber for retaining a porous filter bag, such as a tea bag. The cover has an upwardly extending protrusion forming a retaining chamber. The protrusion has an aperture enabling passage of the drawstring of the tea bag. An opening, closed by a removable lift tab is formed in the container cover for access to the contents and the user withdraws the tea bag from the liquid contents into the retaining chamber by pulling the drawstring thorough the aperture with the aperture resiliently grasping the drawstring. The container cover and filter bag are used and discarded without causing direct handling of the bag.
Durdon's U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,716 B2 teaches a disposable cup lid for covering a drinking cup. The cup has a portion having a drinking access port, a condiment opening, a rim portion, a reclosable and tearable fold-back condiment tab, a hinge, a post and a recess. The cup lid is structured such that when the opening is not in use it is closable by the condiment tab.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Van Melle in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,397.